Let Love Lead The Way
by Meganp
Summary: This story was written a long time ago, and I have just decided to post it here. The rating is K but it will change in the future. Please tell me if you'd like me to continue writing it : Hope you enjoy!


The following story is a novel that starts at season 4, after "Catching A Falling Star", and contain major spoilers from previous episodes, taking a path that ignores the facts lived by the characters after the episode mentioned above. It's my first fan-fic, so feedbacks are more than welcome. Sit tight and enjoy it ;).

**Let Love Lead The Way**

Late at night. Nikita was in her bed in her apartment trying to sleep … a task that seemed impossible when there were so many things inside her head…. many thoughts and no sense. So many things had happened. Not only on that day in particular, but since the day she entered in Section…it can sound weird, but even now she didn't knew what to feel about that place. It destroyed her innocence and freedom, that's for sure; but at the same way she experimented things that maybe she would never have with such intensity…like love…well, a distorted kind of love, but still love.

She got up and went to the balcony. Her relationship with Michael was not what people could call usual. A relationship where the constant items were lies and mistrust was definitively not usual. But still, there was something there…some kind of bond that connected theirs souls…whatever it was, it was definitively strong. So strong, that it could eventually destroy them.

She knew that of course, but still she wouldn't give up. She wasn't ready to do so, and she wasn't sure if she would ever be. But at the same time it was also too hard. This last time they spent together was a proof of that. That time was precious to their hearts. The simple chance to enjoy the moment and the sweet company of each other meant everything, and somehow it was what kept her going for so long…moments like that, where they could give their souls the chance to feel; feel without fear.

She closed her eyes at the sound of her phone. Section called. She would be soon back on the hell that claimed her life. Nikita let out a long and saddened breath. She had to once again pull her emotions together.

"If only things could be different" she whispered through the wind.

At his office, Michael stared at his computer screen. It was impossible to concentrate at his job when all he could think about was Nikita. It wasn't easy for her, he knew it. Take whatever they can get, whenever they can. It wasn't easy for him either. What he wanted the most was to give her the life she deserved. Remind her every minute that she meant the world to him. To hold her close and make love to her 'till the end of time. To say to her that he loved her, but he wasn't sure he could. To him those words carried a sentence. Every time he loved, he lost. For faith or choice. The pain and the memories remained deep inside and eventually, became part of his being. He wanted to show her his heart, but he just wasn't ready and maybe, he just feared she wouldn't understand it.

His thoughts were interrupted by Birkoff's voice "Michael, we've got new intel. Briefing in 15 minutes. Nikita and Johnson are already in".

"I'm on my way" he said, getting up and leaving his office. The thoughts about his life with Nikita would have to once more wait.

At the briefing area Nikita, Walter and Johnson patiently wait. Michael sits on the chair besides Walter…he would not dare to seat by Nikita's side, there were just too many memories, too many emotions that he could not handle at the moment, not inside section anyway. His thoughts were interrupted by Operations and Madeline's entry.

Operations looked briefly at the operatives and started. "Twelve hours ago we received confirmation of an attack against the Dresmount Corporation headquarters. This company was responsible of making researches for the creation of a military gas named ALG, which the formula was confirmed to be stolen from the Corporations compounds. Birkoff".

Birkoff looked at the operatives before speaking "An inside source provided us the results of the two last laboratory tests, which proved ALG to be successful. This gas contains agents that when released on the air can be absorbed by the human organism, shutting down the entire system in a matter of seconds." he sai, before being interrupted by an male voice.

"Was it ever tested outside the lab?" Johnson asked. David Johnson, a level 3 operative that had been transferred from Section 2 not long ago, and was still getting used to how things were done in One. A 6-foot tall well-built man that had the capability to charm women wherever he went. Due his light personality, he soon became one of the members of Walter's 5 percent club. Birkoff looked at the operative and than quickly at Operations before answering the question "Two hours ago we received confirmation of an chemical attack on a main street of Jaipur, India." Images of dead man, woman and children fill out the screen. Nikita flinches at the images of death and pain before her eyes. "Red Cell?" she asks without taking her eyes from the hologram. "No, not this time" Operations answers "The group behind this is an old forgotten friend". Looking at Michael, he continues "I'm sure that some of you remember The League".

Paul's eyes never left Michael's, looking for a sign of emotion in there, only to find nothing but a blank face. That was to be expected, after all, he trained him well.

"The League? I thought they were out of play!" Walter's said in a tone of disbelief. Operations shifted his gaze to the rest of the table and continued, "So did we. Apparently they stayed inactive gathering resources for strike up again. For those who don't know, this group is leaded by Sean Black and their main objective is to bring out chaos" he said making eye contact with Michael once more. Madeline's eyes never left them. An image man on his thirties appeared on the hologram.

Nikita looked at the image in disbelief. For what she could see, this was the picture of a very attractive man with brown hair and honeyed eyes, not of a massive killer. Oh well, appearances could be very misleading, she reminded herself. The only thing she didn't understand was Operations insistence towards Michael. What did The League meant to him? That was one thing she would have to find out for herself she thought.

Operations looked at Michael once more, but this time, there was a seriousness on his voice that could not pass without being noticed. "We want Sean alive and well for interrogation. Failure is not an option. Oversight is watching this one very closely. Get me Black, the formula and bring down this organization. This briefing is over." he said closing the hologram. "Michael, Nikita. There'll be a secondary briefing on Madeline's office in 10 minutes." he said before turning towards the Perch. Nikita attempted an eye contact with Michael, which only lasted for a few seconds before he turned and left for their meeting. "This will be an interesting mission" she muttered to herself, following Michael to the briefing that would change both of their lives forever.


End file.
